


Get Off

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, Multi, Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Get Off

Uhura's not stupid enough to hide under a bed.

No, she's not that stupid, but she doesn't have enough moral compunctions not to find the video when Gaila tells her about this new home porn setup she's got going in their dorm room. She certainly doesn't have enough moral compunctions not to watch it when Commander Spock finds a discreet room with a video screen and pulls her into his lap, sliding his hand down the front of her uniform and up under her skirt. 

"You want her," Spock purrs in her ear, his fingers sliding up inside her and then back out again, spreading her natural lubrication over her clit and stroking it vigorously as Kirk starts thrusting into Gaila on the screen. "I have seen your eyes on her. You cannot hide from me."

Uhura gasps, lets her head fall back against his shoulder, and then turns her head away from the screen just long enough to grab the back of his head, turn it to face her in challenge. "You want him," she murmurs, low and promising against his lips. "Do you want to fuck him, Commander?"

She's never heard a Vulcan growl before. His cock pierces her in one fluid movement and she cries out, arching her back and turning back to the screen.

~*~

Gaila's not stupid enough to think that she'll ever get a chance to fuck her roommate.

But that doesn't stop her from taking advantage of the fact that she _knows_ Uhura's going to be watching this video, thinking that Jim doesn't know about the camera, thinking that it's not a performance. "Commander Spock checked out a video viewing room last week," she purrs in Jim's ear, holding him by the hair as she pushes her hips down forcefully, astride his lap. He's balanced on his forearms, knees slightly bent, breathing labored. Her voice is quiet enough to go undetected by the camera's microphone. "The day after I left the last video where she could find it. You know who he is?"

"Spock?" Jim whispers. "No."

"The Vulcan instructor. He's hot. Bet he got her off all gentlemanly like, too," Gaila snickers.

"Cute."

"You want me to tell you what you want to hear?" she murmurs, pressing forward, knocking him onto his back. "Do you want to hear how he watched you fucking me, picturing you like this instead, on your back, fucking the stuffing out of you? I bet he'll be watching this tape with _particular_ interest, Jim," she suggests, right before she yanks his wrists up over his head. His lips move as if he's going to argue, but instead his head falls to the side, breathing heavily, blue eyes carefully directed just below the camera, a little out of focus. The fantasy of the unknown, faceless Vulcan professor taunts him as he comes up inside her clenching green cunt. He'll be dreaming about that for days.


End file.
